


Have A Little Patience, Darlin' (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky told you about this date weeks ago and now that the day is finally here, he’s stuck in his office on a business call.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 12





	Have A Little Patience, Darlin' (CEO AU)

You walk into Bucky’s office clearly peeved. Your brows are furrowed and your lips in a pout as you cross your arms over your chest. You were all dressed and ready to go on this date with your lover and what is he doing? Taking a business call in his home office.

The back of his chair is facing you as he’s peering out the blinds of his window. The New York sky lit up with stars.

You march over to him, your heeled feet thumping against the carpeted floor, and you turn Bucky around in his chair. 

The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows, his dress shirt is unbuttoned, revealing the undershirt that hugs his soft, rounding belly. 

You give him an upset and questioning gaze while mouthing “What the Hell?”

And he shrugs, mouthing back, “Important. Sorry.”

Why did you have to fall with one of the most important businessmen in New York?

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll hold,” he mumbles and puts his phone on mute, “You look beautiful, baby. That all for me?” He asks seductively.

You scoff, not wanting to play this game, “Might end up being for someone else if you stay on this call longer.”

He sighs, running his hand over his salt and pepper stubbled chin, “Honey, it’s Thor Odinson, from Odinson Co. If I land this deal with him, we’d be able to get more funding for bigger projects.”

You knew this was a big deal. Bucky was CEO of a prosthetic company. Having a prosthetic himself, he wanted to expand his limitations and change the game in standard prosthetics. With Odinson at his side, he’d be able to do just that.

But still you sighed, “I was really looking forward to this dinner, Buck.” You sit on top of his wooden desk, your cocktail dress riding up a bit.

Bucky glances at your thighs and bites his lip, “Just have a lil’ patience for me, sweetheart. I promise I’ll be done soon and I’ll make it up to you.”

“You always say that,” you say with a pout. 

“But I always keep my end of the bargain, don’t I?” he asks with a smirk, “Now, you just gotta keep up yours.”

As soon as his hand meets your bare skin, Thor comes back onto the call and Bucky unmutes his end. They continue to talk business and numbers and blah blah blah meanwhile, Bucky’s fingers are grazing along your thigh. Teasing you.

You bite your lip as you pull up the rest of your dress to reveal lace, crotchless panties.

Bucky licks his lips at the sight and mouths, “Open your legs,” and you do so with no hesitation. He then motions for you to hop off the desk and, again, you do with no hesitation. 

He immediately runs his hand up your thigh, scrunching your dress and making you hold it up. Again, with a lick of his lips and a wink your way, his fingers are running against your slit. 

With one hand holding up your dress, your other covers your mouth to muffle your moans. Bucky is smirking as he continues to listen to his potential business partner all the while he’s rubbing his fingers against your wettening heat. 

“Wider,” he mouths and your legs spread out to give him more access to you. He bites back a satisfied groan as his fingers begin to collect your juices. 

When his fingers are coated in your slick, is when he plunges two fingers inside of you. The hand holding up your dress, reaches over to Bucky’s shoulder, nails digging into him as you brace yourself. 

You let out a loud gasp, but you’re sure it’s muffled by Bucky’s unwavering conversation with Thor. 

“So how are we gonna do this, Odinson, huh? I had a busy night planned with my girl and you’re ruining it by all this talk. It’s all or nothing.” 

Thor begins to make his final points as well as conditions and that’s when Bucky’s fingering pace increases. You’re impressed with how focused he is with pleasuring you all the while continuing to remain professional with his call. 

“Yeah, I like that,” he murmurs and you’re not too sure if he’s talking to you or to Thor.

He removes his hand from the phone, keeping it in place in between his ear and shoulder while his now free hand goes to rub fast circles on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

Your eyes squeeze tightly shut as your grip onto Bucky’s shoulders as if your life depended on it. The pleasure was building up and up and up until you’re gushing all over his hand and partly on the floor. 

He stills his hand as you writhe against it, still riding through that intense orgasm. When you calm down, he pulls his hand out and he begins to lick his fingers clean. 

“Sounds all good, Thor. We’ll meet next week with the contracts typed up and get the ball rollin’ on this, yeah? Great, now if you excuse me, my girl has been waitin’ for me. Night!” he ends the call and pockets his phone. 

He then just sits there, getting a good look at your debauched state. God, does he love it. You lean back against the desk, catching your breath and he stands. He cradles your face and presses a gentle kiss to your lips. 

“You did so well, baby. Good girl. Did you still wanna go out for dinner or did you wanna go right into dessert?”

“I could eat,” you mumble with a soft smile and he chuckles. 

“Alright. Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll go.”

What a way to start the anniversary celebrations.


End file.
